LostClan
by sandface
Summary: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, the four clans of the forest... but is there more? Near Highstones lives another clan, LostClan, led young Silkstar, who hopes to get her clan recognized by the forests clans, but will it backfire on her?
1. Chapter 1

Leader

**Silkstar- **silky gray tabby she-cat

Deputy 

**Midnightfur-** jet black tom

Medicine cat

**Gloweyes**- light long-haired Siamese tom with beautiful blue eyes

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Heathertail**- blue cream tortoiseshell she-cat

**Largeclaw**- large orange tabby tom

**Darkheart**- dark Siamese she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Orangeears**- white tom with orange ears and tail

**Blacknight**- long-haired black tom

**Gingerpelt**- long-haired ginger she-cat with flatten face

**Silverfur**- long-haired silvery she-cat with flatten face

**Nightstream**- black she-cat with no tail

**Thickcoat**- long-haired black tom with flatten face

**Brightfur**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Icestorm**- white tom with orange Siamese markings

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Midnightpaw**- large black tom with very long tail

**Foxpaw**- orange tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Honeyflower**- long-haired tortoiseshell

**Wildflower**- timid calico

_______________________________________________________________

sandface: hi guys, while yes I am be right now writing two stories, how hard is it to deal with three? this one will be updated the least of the three, since I don't have too many ideas for now. all the cats listed in the clan are all cats that are/have been in my family. oh, and the time line for this is in between the original Warriors series, and The New Prophesy. enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________

"You said you would help my clan!!!" Silkstar screamed like a little kit searching for it's mother.

"I tried to help them!!" Firestar exclaimed at the scared tabby leader.

"You forest cats... you all lie! Graystar... I'll never know why you wanted them to help us, it's obivious that they don't care if kits die, or if apprentices never become warriors... they don't care!!!" Silkstar roared before raking her claws into Firestar's side.

"Silkstar please!! I tried to help your clan!!! I never meant for it to become like this!" Firestar pleaded as he tried to hold back from clawing the tabby in front of him. He never meant for this to happen... he only wished the clock could go backwards...


	2. Chapter 2

sandface: hi guys! I know I said this one would be updated the least... but well my mind went blank on my Bleach story, so enjoy the kitty story :)

__________________________________________________________________________________

An icy chill whipped thru the forest as if leaf-bare had come sooner because of the accident. Silkpelt sat beside her lifeless leader, and could only try not to cry out in sorrow. Graystar was both her mother, and leader, and because of that, Silkpelt was appointed to Deputy, even though she was very young.

"How will we go on without you?" Silkpelt muttered as she licked her mother's ear.

Graystar's white fur now seemed to have less of a gleam in it. Both she-cats had silk like soft, shiny fur that no one could forget, nor wanted to. And it wasn't just that that proved the two were related. Both had a perfect circle shaped patch of gray fur with black stripes on it, while the fur around it was white. Silkpelt slowly took her gaze off her mother, to a star that shined the brightest out of them all in Silverpelt. _Is that you, mother?_ Silkpelt thought.

"S-Silkpelt... are you alright?" Midnightfur asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"If I said yes it would be a lie. Tomorrow I have to go to the Moonstone to get my nine-lives... I really wished that I wasn't next in line for leader" Silkpelt replied to her friend.

"You'll be a great leader, Silkpelt. Maybe once you become leader we'll finally be known to the other Clans" he said, hoping it would cheer her up.

Silkpelt only smiled back at him. Their Clan lived very close to Highstones, and yet not one forest Clan knew they even existed. Graystar had once thought of going into the forest, and trying to get a bigger piece of territory, since her Clan was growing at a rapid rate, but a badger took her ninth life before she could. Silkpelt wanted to make her mother proud, so she knew the first thing she had to do after she got her nine-lives; move the Clan out of the farm land.

The sun had not even risen yet, but Gloweyes had already gone to wake Silkpelt. He tapped her softly with his large paw, which woke her instantly. Her lime green eyes met his bright blue eyes for a second until it clicked what was going on.

"Time to go huh?" she asked, her head now hanging.

"Sadly yes, but the Clan needs a leader, and who better than the daughter of the best leader this Clan has had" Gloweyes replied.

Gloweyes was very old, but would not take an apprentice until Wildflower's son, Snowykit, was six moons. Because of his old age, Gloweyes had been around since Graystar had just become a warrior. He remembers when each cat in the Clan had been born even. The Clan didn't have a single elder, since rats and other farm creatures would take their life before they got to that age, but because of Gloweyes age, they didn't seem to need one.

Silkpelt got to her paws, and slowly walked toward the path that took them to the Moonstone. She turned around to see her friends calmly sleep once more, and then continued on, her head and tail held high now.

By the afternoon the gray tabby and light Siamese were on their way home. The second Silkstar was near the camp Midnightfur came running to her side. The two had been friends since they were kits. The day she was made a warrior was the day he and his sister, Heathertail, were made apprentices.

"Welcome home _Silkstar" _Midnightfur greeted.

Silkstar smiled, and then padded over to a fallen tree. She tried her best to jump to the top of it in a single bound, like Graystar could do, but wasn't succeeding. After a couple of tries she managed to pull her tiny body to the top, and called her Clan to her. Every last cat, including the young kit, came to see their new leader.

"The time has come to appoint a deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice" Silkstar paused for a second to look out at her Clan. On the way home she already had chosen who the deputy would be. "Midnightfur will by the new deputy of LostClan" she finished.

Midnightfur glanced around, and then looked back up at the gray tabby, as if to ask her if she truly meant to call on him. She smiled at the black tom for a second, to show him that she did truly mean that she wanted him at her side.

"We right now have no time for anything else, since tonight is a full moon, and tonight... the forest cats will find out we are here, and we will no longer stay silent!" Silkstar added at the end.

Every cat cheered at the idea. They finally would be recognized! Silkstar looked at each member of her clan, but her gaze rested on Darkheart. Despite her evil sounding name, Darkheart was a kind cat to some. She had been Silkstar's mentor, and Silkstar knew that in the back of Darkheart's mind that she was slightly annoyed that she had not become deputy and then leader. Once some of the cats had gone back to their dens, Silkstar leaped off the fallen tree to speak with Gloweyes. He was sitting next to young Snowykit, who was trying to catch the large fluffy tail that kept swaying from side to side.

"Are you planning on taking the whole clan?" Gloweyes asked.

"I may be young but I'm not insane. Honeyflower has to stay behind because someone has to watch Snowykit, and also she's the only queen out of the two that is expecting kits soon" Silkstar replied.

Before Gloweyes could say another thing, Midnightfur slowly walked up to the three cats. Originally Silkstar thought he was going to thank her for making him deputy, but once Midnightpaw ran up to his side, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Yes Midnightfur?" Silkstar said, slightly annoyed.

"Since Graystar was going to make Midnightpaw a warrior the night she died, I wanted to know when you planned on making him one" he replied, his eyes not meeting hers.

Both black cats had the name Midnight because of their mother, Nightstream, who when Midnightpaw was born forgot that she had a son named Midnight already. It became confusing to many cats, since whenever they began to say either cat's name, both turned around. Another reason why Midnightfur cared so much about his brother being made a warrior was because he was his mentor, even though Blacknight, their father, would have made a much better mentor.

"After we deal with tonight's Gathering I'll test him, and if he passes I'll make him one, if not he'll be made a warrior when Foxpaw is made one. Now would you might telling every cat but Honeyflower to get ready to leave?" Silkstar answered.

Midnightfur nodded, and ran off to find the others, Midnightpaw right behind him. Midnightpaw had a worried look on his face after what she had said, since Foxpaw was two moons younger than he was. Once the cats had gone, Silkstar sighed, and stared up at the sky. It was still hard for her to believe she was now leader, and she would never see her mother again.

By moon rise all four clans were at the Gathering, happily sharing stories and such, unknowing of how different this one Gathering would be. Soon the for leaders made their way onto the High Rock and began giving out simple announcements; a new litter of kits born, a new apprentice or two, and even a new warrior or two. Finally Firestar got his turn to speak, but he didn't have much to say other than one thing he couldn't wait to announce.

"A new litter has been born, my own and Sandstorm's. It's of twin sisters, Leafkit and Squirrelkit" Firestar happily announce.

It was just a matter of seconds after that when another Clan showed up. Silkstar lead her Clan into the clearing, her head and tail held high in pride of her strong Clan. Midnightfur was at the end, making sure each cat got into the clearing with no problem. Once each cat was accounted for, Silkstar and Midnightfur made their way over to the High Rock, and sat at the base of it. Every cat had their eyes on this new, unknown Clan; many were ready to claw them to bits already.

"I am Silkstar, leader of LostClan. We have lived by Highstones for many, many years, and our past leader, Graystar, had always wanted to have out Clan recognized by the forest Clans. Being that it was her dying wish, I have come to finally claim a part of the forest for my own Clan" Silkstar said in a loud voice for all to hear.

"Every clan has traveled to Highstones many times, and not once have we picked up your scent" Blackstar growled.

"Or have you? Our scent blends into the surrounding scents, including the ones of your Clan and all the others" Silkstar replied as she glanced up at the white leader.

"Silkstar, sadly the forest doesn't have enough room for five Clans, it just barely can even hold four, I'm sorry" Tallstar said.

"I doubt that. There has to be one Clan here that has a rather large piece of land that another Clan could easily live on" Midnightfur muttered.

Blackstar heard the black warrior, and let out a low growl. His Clan had the largest piece of land, it was plenty big enough for two Clans, but he wasn't going to let go of even on inch. For a minute there was silence between the five leaders, only the sounds of hisses remained. Finally Silkstar turned around, and stared at all four leaders. The sight of the four was a shock to her; her clan had such normal pelts compared to these cats. One was a normal black and white pelt, but one had leopard spots, another had black paws while the rest of the pelt was white, and the last looked like a flame.

"Until you can find space for us, we will live here in this clearing; it's plenty of space for us. Icestorm, Silverfur, go and bring Honeyflower to this clearing with Snowykit" Silkstar ordered.

At once her two warriors left to bring the last of the clan there. Because that was now settled, the four leaders declared the Gathering was over, and gathered their clans together to leave. Before leaving, Firestar and Graystripe went over to have word with the shiny pelted leader.

"Silkstar, I'm sure we can find a way for your clan to stay here. Since you are also a leader with nine lives, it must mean that StarClan had wanted this to happen" Firestar said.

The whole time he spoke Silkstar couldn't take her eyes off the long-haired tom beside him. Graystripe quickly caught onto her staring, and couldn't figure out why that was; he was just a normal gray cat!

"Thank you... umm... what is your name?" Silkstar asked.

"Firestar and this is my deputy Graystripe" he replied.

"That name suits you well. The black cat beside me is Midnightfur, my deputy" Silkstar said as she glanced back at her deputy.

Midnightfur, being he had a slightly shy personality, shifted his paws in the sand when the two other cats looked over at him. He never liked to be the center of attention for anything, including this. After that Firestar left with his Clan, while Silkstar stayed behind in the clearing with her Clan. Already her clan was making nests to sleep in, and some had even found a mouse or two to eat. Since the clan was already getting use to living in the forest, Silkstar hoped with all her heart that they would be able to stay in the forest as her mother had wanted for the clan.

By morning Silverfur and Icestorm had returned with Honeyflower and Snowykit. The white kit had to sniff every last inch of the clearing before he would even return to his mother, Wildflower. Not long after the little kit had returned to Wildflower, she pushed him aside for a second and went up to her leader.

"Silkstar, you do know that Snowykit is now six moons, right?" she asked in her soft timid voice.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, if you like right now I can have his apprentice ceremony" Silkstar replied. The truth was she never remembered the age of any cat, but mainly the kits.

"Thank you very much" Wildflower said before returning to her only kit.

When Wildflower was only a mere kit herself, a group of Twoleg kits had taken her from the clan. Somehow after many moons the she-cat found her way home, but ever since then had been very timid and skittish around others.

Once Wildflower had gotten over to young Snowykit, Silkstar tried to jump onto the High rock, only to fail horribly, since she wasn't very good with jumps, due to an old injury from when she was only a very young kit. After around ten or more times, she managed to climb on top, and called her Clan over. Every last cat, except Honeyflower, came out of the nests to find out what was going on.

"Since Snowykit is now six moons, he shall now finally be made an apprentice. Gloweyes has one thing to say before that though, Gloweyes, tell the clan what you had wanted to say" Silkstar said.

Gloweyes slowly hobbled over to the High rock, and then licked his hurting hind leg. "A moon ago I received a sign from StarClan. Not long after I was able to determine what it meant. In the sign, it showed a gray cat as leader, a white cat as a medicine cat, but also a brown cat. Since Snowykit is the only white kit, it means he will be our next medicine cat, while the brown cat will be the destruction of our Clan" Gloweyes explained.

Before anything else was said, Heathertail came running up to Gloweyes, panting as if she had been running for moons. After a second or so of her trying to catch her breath, and glanced up at the large tom.

"Honeyflower... is having her kits... she needs a bit... of help" Heathertail panted.

Gloweyes nodded, and hobbled over to the nest Wildflower had made the night before. Somehow she had found enough twigs and such to have it be enclosed, which was nice for them, but how it was built was hard for Gloweyes to fit threw the very small opening. After a few minutes the large tom came back out into the clearing, shaking his head as if something had gone wrong.

"Honeyflower and her three kits are fine. One of the kits is a silver tabby; another is dark gray... the last is... a brown tabby" Gloweyes said while staring at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Every last cat was in shock to hear what Gloweyes had said. Darkheart raced toward to nursery only to be stopped by Nightstream. Thickcoat also came to stop Darkheart from getting near the kits, since they were his.

"Move it Nightstream!" Darkheart growled.

"And let you hurt those kits?" Nightstream growled back.

"If a brown cat is the destruction of the Clan then why let it live?!" Darkheart hissed before she knocked the black she-cat down.

Thickcoat pounced on the Siamese and held her down by the throat. By then the entire Clan was watching the two fighting cats. Most of them agreed with Thickcoat, but a few also saw Darkheart's side to this.

"If a brown cat is the destruction of the Clan maybe it's you who is the brown cat!" Honeyflower said as she staggered toward the two cats.

She looked beyond tired, but also determined to protect her new-born kits from the Clan. Honeyflower couldn't help if one of her kits was a brown tabby, no one could have known it, so why let the small kit be killed just because its pelt isn't the right color? Once she had stepped forward to stop the fighting Silkstar broke up the fight between the tom and she-cat.

"That kit right now doesn't know that its fur is brown, it won't know why its being put to death, it'll just know the feeling of losing its only life. For now leave the kit alone, for all we know a brown cat could be a cat from one of the Clans around us" Silkstar said to her Clan.

Darkheart hissed and then walked back to her den. Honeyflower staggered back to her new-born kits and fell asleep quickly beside the three. Everyone else went back to their dens, leaving just Silkstar, Gloweyes, and Snowykit to sit alone.

"So much for being an apprentice" Snowykit mewed.

"Don't worry, once the half-moon comes you'll be one" Gloweyes meowed to the fluffy white kit.

"But I wanna be a warrior!" he cried.

"StarClan has already decided your fate. Don't worry, being a medicine cat isn't that hard" the old tom replied as he curved his tail around his soon to be apprentice.

The kit then seemed happier, and went back to the nursery to find his mother. Silkstar followed him, since she wanted to see the new kits of the Clan. Once she had managed to slip inside a small kit crawled onto her paw and mewed at her. She picked up the kit and set it down beside Honeyflower and the rest of them.

"She hasn't learned yet how to control the fur balls yet" Wildflower said.

"She'll learn, and if not someone will teach the kits" Silkstar replied as she stared at the three new-born kits.

Their fur was near dry, so she could now easily see their different colors. One was a beautiful light gray tabby she-cat, another was a very dark solid gray tom, and the last was a medium brown tabby tom. Silkstar had no clue as to how a brown tabby was in the litter, since not a single cat in the Clan was a brown tom.

Elsewhere

"Russetfur, organize an attack party now, I want that LostClan out of here by sun down!" Blackstar growled at his deputy.

Russetfur nodded, and quickly picked out cats for the attack party. She too wanted that unknown Clan gone before it was too late and they lost their territory. Before long she had a large number of cats willing to fight the Clan. Not a single ShadowClan cat wanted to lose even an inch of their territory to those other cats.

The large party of cats slowly crept up on the LostClan camp, ready to attack at any minute. Midnightfur glanced over toward the area where the group of cats were, and ran to find his leader. Before the tom could even call out her name he was pinned down by Russetfur and another ShadowClan cat. The rest went to each den and began pulling cats out of them one by one. Silkstar heard her Clan's cries for help and darted out to find out what was going on.

Every last one of her Clan was pinned down by a large group of ShadowClan cats. Silkstar hurled herself onto Russetfur and ripped her away from the black tom. Russetfur hissed at the gray tabby and raked her claws into her side. Silkstar growled from the pain, and swatted Russetfur across the muzzle. Before either could attack again Russetfur fled from the gray leader. Tawnypelt, a new ShadowClan warrior, was pinned down by Midnightpaw and Foxpaw. Russetfur pounced on the black apprentice, and sunk her teeth into his throat. Silkstar leaped onto the back of Russetfur and clawed her sides until she felt blood under her paws. Brightfur heard the screech of their fight and hurled herself onto the ShadowClan deputy. Because of being out numbered, Russetfur let go of the apprentice and clawed both she-cats across the muzzle and yowled for her attack party to retreat.

The ShadowClan cats quickly fled from the LostClan cats, full of bloody cuts. Once they were gone Silkstar ran over to see if her deputy was alive, and luckily the black tom was still breathing. Before Silkstar even had to chance to call the medicine cat over she heard Nightstream crying.

"Why...? He wasn't even a warrior yet!" she cried.

While Midnightfur had lived, Midnightpaw didn't. His neck was nearly snapped in half because of the power behind the ShadowClan deputy. The rest of the Clan gathered around the apprentice's body, all now having gashes on their flanks and faces. Silkstar lowered her head, and slowly walked to Midnightpaw's body. She had been fighting to save him, and sadly she didn't save him at all. _And today he would have gotten his warrior name,_ she thought as she stared at the sleek black motionless body.

---

"Graystripe, take a patrol over to Fourtrees, see how the other Clan is doing" Firestar told his deputy.

The gray tom nodded, and then got a couple of cats to join him, being Ashfur and Brackenfur. Not long after that the three were near Fourtrees, and could already tell that a battle had taken place there. Silverfur and Thickcoat passed the patrol with Midnightpaw's body in their jaws and a sad look in their eyes.

"What happened?" Brackenfur asked.

"ShadowClan is what happened" Midnightfur replied, which startled the three, since they had no clue that he was there.

"If you're just another attack party I'll chase you out of here myself!" Foxpaw roared once he saw the ThunderClan cats near their camp.

Midnightpaw had been his friend, since they were the only apprentices in the Clan at the time. Though the orange cat was half the size of the ThunderClan cats, he still would have tried to chase them out, even if he lost his tail in the process. Silkstar noticed the three cats, and walked up to them, ready to attack if need be.

"What do you want?" she asked. If it had been any other deputy from any Clan she would have chased them out.

"Firestar sent us here to make sure your Clan was ok, but from the looks of it your Clan isn't" Graystripe replied as he flicked his tail toward Gloweyes treating the many injured.

"ShadowClan sent half the Clan to attack us, and we lost our eldest apprentice. At least we didn't lose of the kits" she stopped for a second, and then turned to Brightfur, "Did we?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat ran over to the nursery for a minute, and then came back out. "They're all ok, not even a little scratch!" she mewed happily.

"Good, put a guard there as well so that Darkheart doesn't try to hurt them, and patrol every inch of this clearing, if you find even a kit chase it away" Silkstar ordered before Brightfur left.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ashfur asked.

"Not right now, unless you can bring back Midnightpaw" Midnightfur meowed, which again startled the three.

After that the three left the Clan alone, since there wasn't a thing they could do to help them.

---

Night fell slowly that day for some reason, as if the sun were trying to make it even worse on the Clan. LostClan warriors loved the night, and could hunt much better at that time, rather than in the daylight. Icestorm and Largeclaw were out on a hunting patrolling when they ran into a large brown tabby with beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Largeclaw growled.

"I could ask you the same thing, since it is _you_ who is on my territory" the tabby replied, his voice cold as ice.

The two toms growled at each for some time, and not once did the brown tabby back down, which surprised Icestorm, since Largeclaw was at least double the size of the other cat. Another tom appeared, a black one this time.

"Hawkpaw at this rate you won't be a warrior any time soon- what do we have here?" the tom said as he walked up to the three.

He sniffed the LostClan cats, and then hissed. He recognized their scent from the gathering, and was ready to attack to them at any second. Before he had the chance to blink a blue-gray she-cat appeared, with a whole patrol of cats behind her.

"Well, this makes our search and attack job a lot easier, we found them" she meowed, her blue eyes blazing.

Back at the camp, which wasn't too far away from where the many other cats had appeared, a few of the cats had picked up the new scent. Thickcoat was already rounding up warriors to help their Clan mates if needed, despite the fact that neither Silkstar nor Midnightfur ordered it, or even knew there would be an attack. Before Thickcoat had the chance to even take off with his patrol, the other Clan cats barged into the clearing, ready to attack anything in sight.

"This is RiverClan territory, and we're not letting you have an inch!" the blue-gray she-cat growled.

Silkstar woke up to hear that ring threw the clearing, and ran out of her den to see what was going on. A group of RiverClan cats was surrounding the clearing, and their numbers doubled that of LostClan. She glanced around at each and every last cat, but her gaze rested on the leader of the group, the blue-gray she-cat.

"Bluestar? No... She died a few moons ago... then... Mistyfoot?" Silkstar muttered to herself.

Even though her Clan had always lived into the farm lands, they knew the leaders of the other Clans, but the one she was always told about was the she-cat by the name of Bluestar. Before Silkstar could even snap out of her thought the Clans were fighting, and already LostClan was losing horribly. They were so outnumbered to the point that Foxpaw had to take on two full grown warriors himself. Honeyflower dragged herself out of her den, and pounced on one of the cats that Foxpaw was fighting.

Quickly Silkstar pulled some of the cats away from her younger warriors, and then pulled the one that Honeyflower was fighting away from her since if she was lost, her three kits would be as well. The RiverClan cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, turned and raked her claws into Silkstar's flank. Silkstar growled, and from the angle the two were in knew she could take out the she-cat in one bite. She lunged for the she-cat's neck, but only got a mouthful of black fur as a large tom knocked her to her back. The tortoiseshell went back to fighting Honeyflower, who was beyond weak.

Silkstar managed to kick the tom away, and jumped onto his back and clawed his sides until blood began to ooze out from where her claws were. The black tom fell to the ground and rolled over, crushing the silky tabby. She released her claws, and tried to get out from under the heavy black cat. Heathertail ran over to her leader, and managed to pull her out from under the tom, and then attack the large black cat. Silkstar helped Heathertail take down the tom, and then tried chase out as many of the RiverClan cats as possible.

---

By sunrise the clearing only had LostClan cats and plenty of fur and blood. Sadly, Orangeears and Honeyflower had been killed by the RiverClan cats, and the other warriors weren't much better, since just hours before they had been in battle with ShadowClan.

"How are those kits going to survive now?" Nightstream mewed sadly.

"Well... Snowykit doesn't need milk anymore, maybe I have just a bit left over that could feed those kits" Wildflower replied, hoping her statement was true.

Snowykit curled up next to the motherless kits, hoping he could keep the three warm. They were much smaller than him, and the whole time he had been laying with them they had been crying for their mother. Willowkit, the silvery tabby, wiggled a bit closer to his thick white fur, and started purring as if she thought she had found her mother. Wolfkit, the dark gray tom, did the same, but Tallkit, the brown tabby, never got closer to him, he only kept mewing.

"Snowykit, come here" Wildflower meowed.

Snowykit pulled himself away from the two purring kits, and walked up to his scarred up mother. He glanced back at the two kits, who were now crying for not just their mother, but him too.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm going to see if Silkstar will make you an apprentice, _not_ a medicine cat" Wildflower growled as she glanced over at Gloweyes.

She didn't want her only kit to be a medicine cat; she had always wanted him to be a warrior as she was. Snowykit nodded, and didn't dare protest that he wanted to be one. He didn't want to have to fight countless warriors, and maybe even take away a mother from her kits, he was happy to help cats to survive. As Wildflower led Snowykit to their leader, Darkheart, and now Largeclaw too, were walking toward the nursery.

"I knew that kit was no good... he brought this onto us!" Darkheart hissed as she neared the entrance, her claws unsheathed.


End file.
